Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 8 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 16 }{ 2 } $
Solution: $ = 5 - 8 \times 6 + 8 $ $ = 5 - 48 + 8 $ $ = -43 + 8 $ $ = -35 $